beautiful collision
by McMuffin
Summary: Addison has something important to say to Kevin, and when she finally does, he isn't listening. Fluff n stuff.


_This is what I do during my spare periods at school. My teachers would be happy. :P  
And Serving Two Masters is definitely my favourite Private Practice episode... this is the... third? Fourth? fanfiction I've based off of that episode. (: I hope you like it!_

_Italics = flashbacks._

_

* * *

_

He pushes her against the bench, sliding his hand between her silky thighs, trailing his fingers over her thin panties. She moans softly in his ear, and he lifts her onto the counter. She draws him back for a kiss, breathless, and sighs softly when he moves to her neck. She mumbles something in his ear, but he's too preoccupied with the scent of her to understand what she said. He trails his fingers over her hipbone and is once again heading between her thighs when she pushes him away.

"Addison?"

She scowls in reponse to her name.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I'm just... Tired."

Neither of them buy it.

"I'm tired too, this was supposed to relax us, babe."

"Maybe I'm too tired to relax," she says as she slides off the bench.

He frowns but pulls her into his arms, running his hands along her back, smirking when she can't fight back a sigh.

"How about we just go to bed then, baby?" he suggests, knowing whatever is suddenly annoying her will come out eventually. (And hopefully if he cuddles with her.)

"Okay," she replies stiffly.

He takes her hand as he leads her upstairs, wondering why she's suddenly in this mood. They undress quickly, he strips to his boxers and she pulls on one of his shirts, before simultaneously pulling back the covers and getting into bed. As soon as he hits the sheets he feels drowsier, and thinks maybe she really might just be too tired for sex. He wraps his arms around her and she slides back against his chest.

"Better?"

She shrugs in response and he sighs.

"I thought cuddling made you feel better?"

"It does... It is. I'm just tired, Kevin."

Tired of what? Work? Him? Their relationship?

He gulps and kisses her temple. "Get some sleep."

She closes her eyes and listens to his heartbeat until she falls asleep.

He stays awake despite his near-exhaustion. Thinking. She's been acting weird all week, what can she possibly be acting weird about?

~*~

_"You got Chinese!" she grins and practically pounces on the brown paper bags as he walks through the door._

_"Of course I did. When are you ever in the mood for any other country's food?"_

_"Ummm..." she purses her lips together in thought and he pulls the noodle boxes onto the table._

_"Rhetorical question, Addie." He smirks._

_"Oh, right," she laughs and reaches for the container closest to her. "Mm, spring rolls."_

_Kevin smirks and takes a sip of the beer she's handed him, sitting across from her at the table. "I want one this time, okay?"_

_"Alright," she sighs fakely and picks up a spring roll with her chopsticks and passes it to him. She knows how to use chopsticks from years of Chinese takeout in med school and in her residency, but Kevin doesn't quite have the skill. He can pick up noodles fine, but spring rolls, dumplings and the like? He just stabs them, which he is doing to this spring roll._

_She laughs and begins to eat her meal, their chatter is quite and mostly absent. Both are starving and they're comfortable enough to eat in almost-silence. After a while, Addison's prawn dumplings are gone, as are her spring rolls and noodles, and she's planning the perfect attack to steal some of Kevin's noodles because they look delicious, and he always orders better than her, when her train of thought changes and she gasps._

_Kevin looks up with a concerned frown. "Addie? You alright?"_

_She nods a couple of times. "Yeah, I'm fine... Just realized I left some important paperwork at the office. I need to call Naomi about it soon."_

_"Alright," he mumbles, mouth full, and watches her expression for a moment before returning to his food._

~*~

"Toothpaste?" Kevin asks as he trudges around the bathroom with his toothbrush in one hand and hair comb in the other.

"Um... There's a new one in the second drawer I think," Addison mumbles as she holds her hand under the shower and deems the water hot enough for her liking, and steps in.

Kevin finds the toothpaste and turns to grin at his naked girlfriend's gorgeous body in the shower. She sees him looking and smirks at him through the glass. He winks at her and spits out the foamy toothpaste into the sink, places his toothbrush in the holder, and turns to open the shower door.

"Sure you want to shower alone?"

She nods firmly. "Yes. You have work to get to."

"I can go in later, it's no big deal."

She shakes her head. "Babe, you were late three times last week because of me... You shouldn't be late again."

"I guess you're right," he sighs. "But just know how hard this is for me when you're so..." he trails off and gazes up and down her body.

"Naked?"

"Beautiful."

She smiles and leans forward to kiss him softly. He presses his lips to hers and when he pulls away her mouth twitches like she's about to say something, but she doesn't speak.

"Bye," he whispers and steps away from the shower.

"See you tonight."

He grins and sends her another appreciative look. "Can't wait."

She sighs.

~*~

_Kevin is spinning in his swivel chair at work, bored with filling out work assessments on his team, when he hears a laugh from the doorway._

_"Hey!" he exclaims, grinning at his girlfriend and stopping his spinning._

_"Hey you." She pushes herself away from the doorframe and walks towards him after closing the door. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for lunch to take a break from work, but... Well, this doesn't seem like it's too hard." She pokes her tongue out at him and he chuckles._

_"I would love to go out for lunch. Do you have any idea how boring this paperwork is?" He stands up and puts his hands on her hips._

_"I think I can guess. Having fun acting twelve years old?"_

_He smirks and kisses her softly. "I'm having lots of fun, more, now that you're here..."_

_He tugs her down into his lap and she squeals. He lifts her legs off the floor and spins the chair with his feet and hands, grinning as she laughs._

_"See? Being twelve is fun."_

_She smirks. "It is... But sometimes I prefer being an adult..." She slides her hands down to his thighs and grins wickedly._

_He cocks an eyebrow and she nods, dipping her head to kiss his neck._

_"Hmm," he sighs. "This is why I love you, Addie."_

_She bites her lip, and favours actions over words._

~*~

Kevin taps his fingers on his desk, wishing Addison could come over every day he has paperwork to do. But, she has work of her own. He sighs and picks up his blackberry, holding down 'A' to speed dial her.

She picks up on the third ring. "Hey, what's up?"

"I'm really bored, Ad... Any chance you can come over?"

"I have to work..."

"Damn," he laughs.

"I'll see you later."

"Okay..."

She hangs up the phone and he sits back into his chair, frowning. She's blowing him off now and he hasn't the slightest idea why.

~*~

_She rests her head on his thigh, curling her legs up to her chin, sighing as he strokes her hair and whispers words of comfort over the loss of a patient today. She didn't have to explain, he knew by her expression, her stature, the moment she walked through his front door. She listens to his whispered words, and slowly calms enough to talk back to him._

_"Thank you," is all she says._

_He smiles as she sits up and he leans down to kiss her lips softly._

_"Which movie are we watching tonight?" she asks as he pulls her against his chest._

_"_Love Actually._"_

_She grins. It's his turn to choose the movie, and he's going with one of her girly favourites to cheer her up._

_"You're amazing, you know that?"_

_He grins. "I try."_

~*~

"Addie, come on, tell me what's wrong," he pleads, holding her against his chest when she squirms against him.

"Seriously? You don't know what's wrong?"

He frowns. "No, I don't. You haven't had any bad cases at work, no one's mad at you... You're upset for some reason and you're upset at me!" He can't read her on this matter.

She tilts her head back to stare at him before sighing. "Kev, I just... I'm ridiculous. This is just me freaking out... I'm freaking out here. I... Did you seriously not hear me last night?"

"Hear you... What?" he frowns.

"When we were in the kitchen and we were..." she trails off, the bashful side in her taking over.

His eyes widen when he remembers she told him something before she froze up. "Oh... so you said something and... Now you're mad at me?" He can't connect the dots.

"Idiot! I told you I love you and you weren't listening! Of course I'm mad at you. Me... _me!_ Telling you I love you!"

He stares at her stunned and then a grin spreads over his face when he realises how she's not contemplating dumping him or any of the other whacked out ideas he's come up with from her behaviour.

"I love you too!"

He loosens his grip around her to dip his head down and press his lips to hers. She grins against his lips before parting hers and slipping her tongue into his mouth. He kisses her heatedly for a few minutes until he pulls away.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you... I was tired from work." He grasps her hand in his and squeezes it.

"I'm sorry I freaked out and got annoyed at you." She squeezes his hand in return.

His lips tug into a grin and he stares into her gaze, before speaking.

I love you.

And this time, she replies.

I love you too.

* * *

_:) feedback would be lovely._


End file.
